Letters to Sonny
by Oxoxhi
Summary: Chad dies in a car accident while going to sonny to tell her the truth about his feelings. But when the police find a boxes of notes that are for sonny. She follows what he says day by day. Sorry Sum is bad story better. Please R
1. Chapter 1

It took me a year to see who I loved...

And it took me a life time to say it.

On September 22, Me Chad Dylan Cooper died in a car accident on my way to tell her how I feel.

This her is Sonny.

I Loved her to much To let her slip by.

She was about to make a mistake and marry Anthony.

He was a new cast member on The falls. I knew she liked me.

How could I have been so stupid.

And my story begins.

I was driving down to see Sonny. I was on the high way she was gone on a school thing... I couldn't wait any longer. One day I wanted to take her hand in marriage.

The first day I saw her I knew but was just to stupid to act. Come on how could the greatest actor not be able to tell her that. I acted like I didn't like her. Anyways I was driving down the high way. It was Saturday night and there was a lot of drunks out on the road.

I tried to be careful. I was going up the mountain when A guy hit me on the side with his car... My car fell of the road and down the mountain. It flipped and rolled till it finally stopped by the ground. 30 feet up was the road and 30 feet down was me... Dead.

The police came pulled up my car. They searched my car and found a box in the back of the car. It was full of notes to Sonny Munroe. The notes were all for her the box was full of the notes. And they were numbered. I planed on giving it to her. And letting her read one by one.

They called up Sonny and told her about it she asked if she could come pick it up.

That night she came and got the box.

She opened the first letter...

_Dear, Sonny _

_ I have been holding this in for to long _

_I love you Sonny Munroe... you took my heart when I saw you and I want to have yours. This is to hard for me to do in person. With these letters I would like you to read one a day. And at the end you will understand. Please respect my wishes. _

_I love you Sonny... _

_January 1st _

_Chad Dylan Cooper._

Sonny cried as she read the letter.

"I will chad... I will". She put the note back into the envelope and put it in a separate box.

She then Drove to her house. That night she couldn't sleep she wanted to know how it all ended like a book. It was full of mystery and she was waiting for the next one to come out. She got out of bed and went to the box. She took out the second. About to open the envelope but didn't.

"No". She said whispering to herself.

She got to sleep and fell deeply asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

She got out of bed and went down stairs. For breakfast. She wanted to open the next note but didn't. She wanted to open it after. She ate breakfast and then went back up stairs. She took a shower got dressed then went into her room. She was alone in the house. She didn't marry Anthony... Because she felt the same way about Me, Chad Dylan cooper.

When she got into the room she looked over at the box then at the Window. She opened the box and took out letter number 2.

_Dear, Sonny. _

_This is letter number two and I hope you read this one the day after. Each letter I am going to tell you something about me. And then I am going to ask you something and ask you to write a note back. I want to hear what you have to say and I want to know every detail. I love you Sonny. _

_January 2nd _

_Chad Dylan Cooper. _

She read the last sentence out loud. She sighed.

"Why did you have to die Chad"? She asked while looking out the window. She went over to her side table and took out a pad a paper.

_Dear, Chad_

_ Even though you aren't here I want to_

_tell you how I feel. Chad Dylan Cooper I love you. I didn't marry Anthony. I couldn't I loved you. I __couldn't lie to him. Every time I said 'I love you' I felt bad inside I knew who I loved and it wasn't him. _

_September 23__rd_

_Love, Sonny Munroe._

She wrote the note and put it in a envelope, Then put the envelope in a new box. She went down stares, and called Tawni.

Sonny POV

"Hey you want to come over"? I asked here my mind still on the notes sitting plainly upstairs in a box.

"Sure I will be there soon".

"Okay bye". Before she could say bye back I hung up the phone and went to the living room and sat down on the couch. I reached over for the remote on the table and grabbed it. I clicked the button and the Cable box turned on. I relaxed on the couch till Tawni came knocking on the door.

"Hey"! I said when I opened the door to Tawni standing there. Like it was a surprise.

"Hey". She said while walking into the house.

"Umm I heard what happened to Chad... And I knew how much you like him". She said to me turning around to look at me. I closed the door and shrugged.

"Life happens". I said while going over to the couch.

"This was more then that... You loved Chad... and you can't just act like this didn't happen you have to be sad its what death is all about. Ya it was life but you have to deal with it and acting like you don't care. Sonny You Love Chad". She repeated.

I nodded my head.

"Ya and he loves me". Sonny said while looking down at the remote and turning the TV off.

"Wait did he tell you"?

"Not by talking he wrote it... follow me". I got up and walked up to my room with Tawni following close behind. I handed her the notes.

She read them.

"Wow". She said as she finished the second letter.

"How did you get these"?

"The cops found them in his car when they searched it and they gave it to me that night"? I said while looking at Tawni.

"So did you do what he said... are you reading one after another each day"?

I nodded my head.

"And writing him back". I said.

"But...

"Ya I know he isn't here but I felt I need to do this... I owe him something".

"Owe him Sonny"?

"It was to late for us both to tell each other what we felt". I said while looking down then back at Tawni. I smiled in embarrassment and then laughed. But the laugh wasn't happy because when I laughed there were tears and the laugh was fake.

"Look Sonny You don't need to be ashamed of love... I loved Tony and He loved me... but he Died the year he told me he loved and I said it back because of cancer". She tried to wipe away her tears.

I nodded my head

We both sat there crying and then my mind left the fact about us both needing someone to be there for us and to the fact that I had someone that loved me. And I didn't notice.

I then thought more about the notes. 'I wonder what he is going to say next'? I asked myself. ' what is he going to ask'? Again asking myself. 'how is this all going to end'?

I then went back to reality.

I didn't want to believe the fact that Chad was gone for good... I always told him to get lost when he was being annoying... witch was a lot. But I never once wanted him to die or to leave me for good. I always wished that he would tell me he loved me.

I always wished one day I would wake up with enough guts to tell him how I felt. I felt by marrying Anthony I could block the feeling I had for Chad.

But as I can see that didn't work. And I just couldn't deal with what I felt.

I Decided that I would right another note to chad after Tawni left.

_Dear, Chad_

_ I am having a hard time with your death. And when I read your next note I will make sure to right back every night the reason I did it 2 times today is because of yesterday and today. Chad how am I suppose to feel that you are gone and I never got the chance to say I love you In person? But I feel in this way I know I have some way to tell you and that some how one day you will read it and no how I feel to. _

_Chad Dylan Cooper, I love you._

_September 23rd _

_Love, Sonny Munroe._

**I will be updating. Soon please Review! Thank you and please read my other stories!**

**Thank you!**

**Sierra :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny's POV

The next morning I woke up on the floor. I got up and rubbed my neck.

"Ow". I said .

I got up and went right to the bath room I took a long hot bath and then went to the counter. I got dressed, brushed my hair then my teeth. When I was done I went down stairs and made breakfast. After I was done my waffles I went back up stairs like every other day for now on mostly.

I took out letter three.

_Dear Sonny, _

_ Today this little girl came up to me and asked me what what I thought of life and my response was life is full of wonders and you can never stop the future. Now my question to you Sonny Munroe... What do you think of life how would you describe it right now? _

_I love you Sonny Munroe_

_Love Chad Dylan Cooper_

As I finished the letter I put the tips of my fingers on my lips. I pulled my head away from the letter and cried. I then took out the note pad again along with a pen and wrote back to Chad.

_Dear, Chad Dylan Cooper_

_ Your letter made my heart sink. And hear is a poem for you Chad Dylan Cooper._

_I cry for the times that you were almost mine._

_I cry for the memories I've left behind._

_I cry for the pain, the lost, the old, the new._

_I cry for the times I thought I had you._

_To answer your question. I agree,_

_but life is a handful. _

_You take the wrong step and its hard to turn back. But life can be fair like putting me and you in the same building together. Chad Dylan cooper I love you and I am happy I had the chance to know you and I will miss you forever. _

_Chad Dylan Cooper, Why did you have to leave?_

_I love you Chad._

_Love Sonny._

As I finished I put the pen on the pad ripped out the page and put it in the envelope. I put it in the box of Notes from me.

I put his note back in the envelope and then in the box.

The rest of the day I didn't do anything I stayed in the room and watched TV. But its harder sense I do live alone. But especially because of chad.

How am I suppose to be happy anymore. Knowing the man I loved... Loved me back and he died on the way Of telling me.

My life was sad and Now its hard to believe.

Now when I hear his voice in my dreams I know that Now I will never be able to hear that soft smooth voice. I will never feel his soft hands and I will never get a kiss from the one I love.

Next morning

I did the same routine. Ate breakfast, took a shower then read the note.

_Dear, Sonny _

_Today I went through something that was amazing I sung in front of everyone... some liked it and some didn't but I still felt great about it. I want you to go out and sing or anything just go out and have a great time. Do something today that will make it one of the best._

_I love you Sonny!_

_Love Chad Dylan Cooper. _

How am I suppose to be happy with you not hear with me Chad? I asked myself I nodded my head. I wouldn't right back till I got back from singing on so random tonight I will talk to Marshal about it.

I Grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I got Into the car and headed for the studio. When I got there I sat in the Parking lot. I started to cry. As each minuet passed I thought more and more of Chad.

I got out of the car and walked to the

studios. I walked into Marshals office.

"I need to talk to you".

"Sonny the person I need to talk to"!

"Look Marshal can I sing at the end of the show"?

Marshal stared at me confused.

"Well okay". I smiled and and turned around to leave.

"Wait Sonny... I am sorry about what happened with Chad I hope you are doing okay".

I smiled and nodded my head I thanked him and was on my way. I went to my studio and tried to decide what song I was going to sing. My nerves flew through my body and goose bumps grew on my arms.

We did the show.

"Give it up for Sonny Munroe Singing 'Here we go again'!

'I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie cause I break down,  
Everytime you come around

So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say,  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye, but it's no use  
Can't feel with or without you

Oh Oh

So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Again, and again and again and again and again

I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart

Oh Oh (Oh Oh)

So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better in trying to let you go 

I finished the song and everyone cheered! I smiled and tears flew down my face.

"He was right". I thought to myself. I smiled and bowed

"Thank you"! I yelled. I walked off the stage and I was met with my cast mates cheering me on.

"great job Sonny"! They all said. I thanked them and went home with out another word.

Ya... I had a great time tonight but how was I suppose to know that I would have a great time. It seemed like that was the only thing I could to do to make me smile. I cried the whole way home.

When I got home I went straight to my room. I fell asleep with in fore minuets.

"Hey Sonny do you know how much I would love to be with you... how much I would love to hold you... How much I wanted you to need me. Sonny Munroe I love you! 

I woke up to dream I just had. I looked over at the clock.

11:26... wow I slept in... I got up and read the note right away.

_Dear, Sonny. _

_ I hope you sang! Or did anything... I hope I saw it and wasn't being to busy being stupid not coming to you. I need the chance to tell you how I feel. And I hope soon I will. By the time you get to the last note you will understand like I said before. I miss you Sonny. The first day you came to the studios. I fell in love. I had to act like I didn't care because of The shows rivalry. I wish I would have said something as soon as I saw you... But I didn't... So my question to you Sonny Munroe _

_if you could say one thing to me what would it be"?_

_I love you Sonny!_

_Love Chad Dylan Cooper_

I read the note and forgot about last night. I didn't right back!

_Dear, Chad Dylan Cooper. _

_ I feel the same way that I could tell you. But now I am to late. I love you chad and I did sing on so random. I sang Here we go again. Chad I loved the feeling! But I love the feeling of being loved more! Even though you are not here to make me smile you still do! Thank you for making me feel alive. I am sorry this will have to be the one from last night and this morning. This morning note made me smile. What I would say to you right now is that I wish you were here and that I love you. And if you were here I would say I love you and ask you to be mine forever._

_Chad Dylan Cooper You Are the one I love and I always will. You are my true!_

_Love Sonny!_

I smiled and put the notes in there envelope and put them into the right boxes. I cant wait for the next note to me. From my love of my life, Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Thank you for reading chapter two. I hope you like it. I will be updating soon. Also read Her new life by... ME lol Thank you ALL.**

**Sierra :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning hit me like lightning. For just a split second I felt like my life wasn't worth what I was getting... Then I read the letter.

_Dear, Sonny _

_ Without you I'm miserable. I was in the park today when a elderly couple walked by. The lady had only one working leg but was learning how to walk again._

_And the man held onto her and Never let go. _

_Sonny I want you to know that's how I will be if something happens or even if you are upset or scared. My love is undeniable and I will be there every second even if you don't feel the same way about me. _

_Sonny tonight will you do one thing that will make someone feel loved? _

_The question to you is do you love anyone like I do to you?_

_I love you Sonny Munroe._

_Please Don't ever regret my love for you!_

_Thank you Sonny._

_Love, Chad Dylan Cooper._

I smiled at the note.

"O Chad if only you knew". I sighed.

"So today I need to make someone feel Loved"! I said aloud.

"But who"? I thought to myself.

"Maybe I could... No, Maybe". I shook my head.

"I could just go out and find someone". Again saying to myself.

I got ready and headed out the door. I turned around and locked the door. I got into my car then drove off. I found myself at a park 10 Minuets later. I was thinking about chad then I found myself here.

I got out of the car, walked over to a bench and sat down. I looked up at the clouds.

It was a beautiful day but such a horrible feeling.

My heart wasn't there for anyone but chad. Now my beautiful heart is a nightmare. It was like it was light out but so dark.

The clouds made shapes, letter and notes. I tried my best not concentrate on anything but my feelings.

But it was NO use!

Everything reminded me of him. I looked to the left and found an elderly couple. Witch reminded me of his notes from HIM. To my right there was a man writing, witch again his notes. Then in front of me was a man selling heart shaped chocolates. I watched his face grow misrable as he saw this lady in her 20s holding a hunk of her hair that just came out of her head. She cried into her knees.

"This is it"! I said to my self. I got up and walked to her. I Sat down right next to her.

"Are you okay"? She held the hair in one hand then her other hand held tightly on her recent bold spot. She looked over at me with her teary eyes.

"Had it for Three years and this has never happened"! She as the first tear ran.

"My mom had cancer". I said looking at her.

"What happened"? She asked curious.

"She fought through it! 32 years and she is still healthy and happy. And I have a feeling you will go the same way"! I said. A smile grew on her face.

"You think so"?

"I know So"! She laughed.

"I'm Rachel". She said holding out her hand. I took it in mine and shook it.

"I'm Sonny".

"Wait from So Random"?

"Ya"!

"That's my daughters favorite show Ever and you are her favorite person she looks up to you"! She said happily!

"O thank you, I would be happy to meet her if you would like"? She smiled.

"Thank you... you are the best thing that happened to me this week". I smiled when a man came walking to the bench. There was a little girl about six with him. They were about a yard away the I heard the little girl scream in joy.

"Its Sonny"! She yelled. I laughed, She ran fast ahead of the man, over to the bench. She smiled big at me. Her smile looked like chads. I smiled back.

"Hi". I said.

"Hi I love your show... O my gosh Hi"!

"Thanks... whats your name"?

"Sophie". She smiled big.

"So how are you"? I asked.

"Good"!

She laughed.

"How would you like to be on a sketch with me and everyone on so random. If its okay with you parents"! Rachel cried. She smiled and Nodded her head.

"Okay perfect! Tomorrow okay"?

"Great I will drop her off"! Rachel said.

"Okay is 4:30..". But before I could answer. Rachel nodded her head and smiled.

"Yay I can't belive i'll be on so random... And you invited me"! Sophie yelled jumping up and down.

We all talked for awhile.

When It turned 7:40 they left we all hugged. They gave me her number. They started to walk to there car. Sophie ran back over to me.

"Thanks for making us feel so special and loved"! I smiled.

"No thank you"! She smiled and ran back to her mom waiting for her at the car.

I got home that night and didn't even worry about dinner. I went straight upstairs and wrote down what happened today.

_Dear, Chad Dylan Cooper. _

_ Today was a great day! I met a great _

_family. This lady had cancer with a beautiful daughter. She loved my show and I was so grateful. I invited her to do a show with So random. And she is tomorrow. I had a blast talking to them. At the end we all left and Sophie... The daughter, ran over to me and said that she was thankful that I made her and her mom feel special again. I couldn't help but smile. _

_So I guess I did make someone feel loved. Don't you think?_

_And to answer your question. I do love someone as much as you do to me... Its you... Chad when I am with you I can't help but smile. Its just another one thing that I love you for!_

_Thank you Chad for loving me._

_I love you Chad. _

_Love, Sonny Munroe!_

Again as usual I put the notes in the envelopes and in the right boxes.

I went right it my bed and looked out the window. I watched as the sun slowly slid down the edge of the earth. When the sun left and the only thing in the sky you could see was the bright moon, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning at six thirty. I got up ate breakfast and went upstairs to read the note. Why does it seem like the only thing I can look forward to is reading this note. It seems like thats the only reason I wake up in the morning. But today is a different story! I couldn't wait to see Sophie again and make her smile on So random. I took out the note. I smiled while the note opened.

_Dear, Sonny_

_ Today I was asked to play a role in a movie._

_It was in Spain. I didn't take the Role. Sonny I can't leave you. And this is In NO way suppose to make you feel bad or anything. Sonny you take my heart and its to hard to leave. I love you Sonny. Let me tell you something for you to know me more. _

_When I was little my father was abusive after my mother died. Everyday was a different story for me of what happened. It was like a new book you opened each day. But No one knows that secret but you. I got out as fast as I could when I turned 16 I moved out and became an actor. _

_What is your secret Sonny"._

_I love you Sonny._

_Love, Chad Dylan Cooper. _

I paused.

"Wow I can't believe he told me that! That's a secret I didn't know I would tell if it was me".

I had a lot a time on my hands so I wrote back.

_Dear, Chad Dylan Cooper._

_ Well chad My secret is my life. I have a different life then everyone else. I can't be normal. Chad my secret is that I was adopted. My mom and dad died in a car accident when I was 14. I was adopted by the person I call mom. Everyone thinks that she is my biological mom. But ya that's my secret I know its not as dramatic as yours. But Chad I am grateful that you told me. Thank you._

_I love you Chad Dylan Cooper._

_Love, Sonny._

I finished writing the note and cried.

"You left... How could you have left"? I said to myself.

I got ready then headed off to So random to meet Sophie and Rachel!

**Thank you for reading chapter three! I hope you liked it. If you need ideas for stories just PM me. Or if you have ideas! I love to get messages from you guys! Please review! Chapter 4 should be coming out soon! **

**Sierra :D **


	4. Chapter 4

I got to so random. I was a few hours early... but it was hard to be at my house. But it was even worse being at the studios. The only cast mates of mine was Neco and he was to busy flirting with Penelope. I went over to my dressing room. I couldn't just sit there and wait for something to happen.

I walked out of my dressing room and went to the cafe. Neco was there disappointed... as usual.

I walked over and sat next to him.

"What are you doing here so early"? He asked me as I took the seat right next to him.

"Just getting out you know". I said shrugging.

"Ya um listen I know you...". He was interrupted by Marshal calling me and Neco to his office. We both got up and walked to his office.

"Hey you guys"! Marshal greeted us.

"Hey". We both said to Marshal.

"Sonny last night you were Great! We want you to sing again tonight"! I smiled.

"Okay cool... wait umm I need to talk to you can we have a guest star tonight"? I asked Marshal.

"Umm I guess, you will be the one who has to sort out how they will fit in though"! I smiled and nodded my head.

"And I am hear why"? Neco asked.

"Sonny you are excused". I left the room but wanting to know why they were talking about me and what about. I knew they were!

I left and went to the prop house. In there Tawni was sitting.

"Hey how are you doing"? She asked me witch was odd because she never seems to care.

"Okay I guess".

"Well come on"! She said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the hall. She took me to Mack falls it was being taken down. A man was taking down the posters.

"Why are they doing this"? I asked to Tawni.

"They are making it A new show now". I rolled my eyes at the sight. They could have done something. I marched out of the room and cried when I did.

"Sonny I am sorry". Tawni said grabbing my arm. Neco came out of the blue to greet me and Tawni.

"Hey sonny me and you should hang out maybe do something tonight". I looked at him confused... This was out of no where.

"Um okay".

"No she is doing something with me tonight". Tawni said.

"I am"? I asked.

"No if you guys are fighting im not going with eather of you". I said pulling out of her grasp.

"Well then I am coming with you"! I slowly walked away as they fought it out.

I got to My dressing room to be greeted by Sophie's warming smile.

"Sonny"! She yelled. She jumped off the couch and ran to were I was standing.

"Hey". Me and her talked for a while in till the whole cast got there. We then picked out the script. We rehearsed and I picked what song I wanted to do.

When it was time for the show we all went out and introduced are self's. Sophie wasn't even a little nervous.

"Give it up for So random"!

Neco and grady went out there and did dolphin boy. Then me, Tawni and Sophie got on stage and we did the check it out girls. She was with Zora when we did it she did the dance with us to.

After the sketches they called me out to sing.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd.

I got another round of applause. Sophie's mom thanked me and the rest of the crew. I got home thinking about Sophie and her smiling face.

I got home ate then went to my room. I fell asleep. I woke the next morning having nothing to do I was completely free. So I went down stairs and took out an apple. I bit in to it slowly while thinking. _Why is he telling me all of this... should I tell him? Wow I am being stupid he Is who I love and I will never let him slip through my fingers again. _

But it hurts me inside to know that I will never be able to tell him... Never be able to say goodbye for the last time.

I went upstairs, Opened the note.

_Dear Sonny._

_ The songs I sing are about you... Sonny Munroe I love you! Today my show went completely insane. I messed up all the lines. Because today is your birthday! Happy Birthday. I hope it was great! I hope that you have a great day and a great year. I hope soon me and you will be __able to talk... alone... I get worried when I am with you... Because like I have said so many times now... I love you!_

_What is your wish?_

_Thank you!_

_Chad Dylan Cooper._

I finished the note and thought.

_Dear Chad._

_ Well right now my wish was to be with you... Witch I could make happen. But I have to many things here I love. But I think I would give up anything to be with you. But not now. I love you! And thank you for the birthday things... It breaks me down that you are gone... for good. They are taking down your set. Chad I miss you, There was so much I could tell you... But now I can't. _

_I love you Chad Dylan Cooper!_

_Love Sonny!_

I finished the note and went down stairs to the TV. Then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and no one was there. But a note? From who?

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I will update soon! Please review! Thank you all!**

**God bless **

**Sierra :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I know for some of you the letter is not going to be what you expected but it just works with the ending at the story... Sorry guys :D Thanks and enjoy The story!**

The letter sat in my hand's. As I felt my hands turn the letter over. My fingers ripped the envelope. I took out the note and read slowly each and every word.

_Dear Sonny Munroe._

_We are hear to inform you that there has been and overdraft fee. We need all of your things packed and out of the house by morning. _

_Thank you, Sonny Munroe._

_**Sorry that the note is bad I don't know how to right Notes like that?**_

"What"? I asked myself.

"Am I being kicked out"? As I stood there in shock I felt tears.

"Everything is going wrong for me...".

I rolled my eyes in pain.

"Great"! I called my mom.

"Mom I got kicked out of my house"! I said sniffling, Eyes watering.

"Sweetie how"? She asked me.

"I don't know... Mom can I come...". Before I could finish with me crying she finished.

"Of course"! She said. I smiled though the phone. We both hung up.

But how did this happen? I called the company that kicked me out of my house.

"Well you are not keeping up on payments". The said. I rolled my eyes, then hung up the phone.

I guess I was so busy with... everything.

**The next morning.**

I woke up still in shock. I didn't have my house anymore... It was full of memories... It could have been the memory that Chad told me in person He loved me. And I said it back.

I was already at my moms. I moved in last night. I couldn't be late for my deadline.

I made sure the box of letters was with me.

I walked out of my new packed room and into the living room. My mom came out to greet me with a hug.

"Hey mom". I said confused.

"Hey sweetie, Do you want to watch TV while I make us some breakfast"? She asked me I nodded my head and walked over to the couch.

I clicked the TV on.

Tween weekly was on.

**Okay when it is underlined it means the TV said it. **

"_Sonny Munroe is loved by the Dead Chad Dylan Cooper with letters"!_ My eyes grew big.

"How do they know"! I yelled.

"Know what"? My mom asked then looking at the screen.

"Chad gave you love letters"? My mom asked me in shock.

"Long story but no one knew but... Tawni"! My face grew from shock to angry.

I took out my cell phone.

"Tawni"! I yelled into the phone when she picked up.

"Have you seen the news"! I said to her!

"Sonny I didn't do this I swear"!

Oddly I believed her. There was just a part of me that new she was telling the truth.

"You are the only one that knew". I said my voice lowering.

"Sonny I didn't tell anyone"!

"Then how did this happen"? Knowing that she didn't have the answer. So I hung up.

She didn't answer. This was so... I am not sure. Not embarrassing but not great ether. How would I explain this? Me and Chad loved each other and never told each other. And he wrote me letters to tell me he loved me and was on his way to tell me that in person and died on the way? That's just not something everyone should know!

I tried to think it over but got distracted.

I went in my room and took out the next note.

_Dear Sonny!_

_Today It rained. Today I was lost. Without you I'm lost. Sonny today I got to make a choice. I was coming to tell you What I have been wanting to do Ever sense I met you... Tell you I love you. But my friends wanted me to come with them. And I did by time you read this note you would know that I didn't come. I was allways wishing you would come to me and tell me and I was waiting. But I needed to tell you. I will one day And I hope it is soon._

_And my question to you. _

_If you could describe me what would you say? _

_I love you Sonny Munroe!_

_Love Chad Dylan Cooper. _

As I always do I smiled at the note. I took out a pad of paper and the pen.

_Dear Chad_

_You are so sweet! Don't worry about it you know how many days I wanted to go right to you and tell you how I felt? I always chickened out. Chad How I would describe you... Cute, Sweet, Funny, Nice, Amazing and so much more. _

_I do and always will Love you Chad Dylan Cooper!_

_Love Sonny Munroe!_

I put the note in the envelope its a new day to start fresh. But its also a day to deal with this Tween Weekly Stuff! I still had one more thing to find out... Who else knew?

I thought to myself. The only person who knew I believe didn't tell! So how could someone else find out about it.

My life went from Bad to horrible. When Chad Died. And now it just got worse because I got kicked out now I have to deal with who did this.

My mom walked up behind me and saw the box of letters.

"So what is this about"?

"Well he wrote letters to me everyday and told me something. Then when he was on his way over here to tell me he loved me he died". I said that was the hardest thing I have had to say. I didn't want anyone to know... But I didn't know why. I loved Chad but I was scared people would see me Differently. And that they would think of Chad differently. But my life Just took a turn.

And now I have to deal with the consequences.

**Thank you for reading chapter 5 of Letters to Sonny. Check Out Her new Life At my profile. Thank you all And please Review! Sorry for the short Chapter!**

**Thanks.**

**Sierra :D**


	6. Chapter 6

My heart pounded louder and louder. I felt that China could here it. I took my head in my hands. Tears ran down my face, Nose running Heart Breaking.

He was gone for good and Now the world see's him for something that I don't think was suppose to be let out.

I cried my last tears to see Tawni walk in the room.

"Sonny I think I know who did this". Tawni said Not looking me in the eye. That made me think she did this...

"Penelope". She shut her eyes. I looked down at my hands then at her.

"Really how do you know... How would she know"?

"Well I over heard her talking about it... She said that she saw Chad write the letters". She Wrinkle the brow, as in thought or displeasure.

"No this... Just... I can't believe she would do this... she would sink this low to get pleasure"! I said Mumbling.

"Um one More thing... They are taking down his studio and Is putting up a show for Penelope". She froze as my face turned to steam.

"Sonny...

"I'm going out". I said interrupting her. I got up and walked out of the room. I grabbed my coat then my car keys. I walked out Tawni trying to follow. I got in to my car and didn't bother about Tawni. Following behind me. I pulled out the apartment and into the street. I drove to the only place I knew I would be safe. I went to Chads Grave.

I looked down. I started thinking. Soon to find my self dozed off.

Tawni POV

Sonny Didn't come back for hours. Sonny's Mom let me stay there and wait. I was worried about Sonny but I didn't know what to do I couldn't find her. It was 12:42am and she was still gone.

She finally came home at 1:53am.

Her mom and I sprinted up over to her to make sure she was okay. She nodded her head and went to her room closing her door behind her.

Sonny's POV

I closed my door and walked over to my bed. It was almost 2:00 o clock. I could open a letter. I got down and peeled the letter open.

_Dear Sonny._

_ Things are going so wrong for me... I hope everything is going okay for you. I want the best for you Sonny. I love you but sometimes I think you are way to good for me. Its hard to think that you might not be mine. I just want you to be happy. I love your smile and I want it to be real and happy. But sometimes you look scared. To frightened to tell. _

_Sonny are you hiding something you want to let out? I will tell you something._

_I had fore brothers. That were killed by the same man. But they left me... I was five. _

_But no matter what happened or if anything did I still love you! _

_Chad Dylan Cooper._

At the end he put a smiley face and a sad face at the end. It was odd for him to show expression. He never told how he felt out side of these notes to me.

_Dear Chad Dylan Cooper_

_ There is so many things that are going wrong. Again with the stupid Tween weekly. It was Penelope... She is the one who told the world. _

_Well Chad my secret... Is a lot... I told you I was adopted. Um I don't know what else to you. Inless you are talking about my Father. _

_My father would hit me. He was very abusive. I would walk home from school and find myself in hell. He would hit me so bad I couldn't walk. But my foster mom never found out. _

_Chad I am glad I can tell you about me and not being scared. _

_Chad I would tell you anything here or not. I love you._

_Love Sonny Munroe._

After that I just cried. I loved him and I always will!

**Thank you for reading this chapter please review!**

**Sierra :D**

**God bless!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Also in this chapter there will be Chads POV just to see how it will work in the story but Put your opinion at the end of the chapter in a review please and tell me what you think!**

So now my mom and Tawni knows.

What breaks me is that Tween Weekly is right about everything. My life just took an unexpected turn.

There is nothing I could do now. Who ever did this knew everything... But how?

My heart pounded louder and louder. I noticed now after writing the letter I had so much more to say. But now I have to wait forever to read the next note. I hated waiting for a day but now it seems like two. But I would never stop doing what he asked... He means to much to disappoint him.

I started just thinking... About Chad. His bright blue eyes. His soft wavy hair, and each detail made me sob more and more. His soft voice flew through the wind.

_I love you. _ His voice faded.

But I knew it was my imagination.

"I love you two". I whispered hoping he could hear me. I got on to my bed and took out my notebook and wrote a new song.

**(I do not own this song :P)!**

_Time passes by so quickly. _

_But I guess I though you would be here forever. _

_I never even had the chance to say goodbye. _

_There is so many things to tell you left unsaid until now._

_Can you hear me when I talk to you?_

_Do the words I say ever make it through?_

_Can you hear me when I talk to you?_

_Because I would give anything if I just knew. _

I stopped writing. I threw my pen at the wall in pain. I folded my legs and cried into my knees.

I guess Tawni heard because she walked in and touched my back.

"Sonny are you okay"? I shook my head no. his death just ook full affect... I think.

She looked over at me pad of paper and picked it up.

I didn't care I just sat there barley looking above my knees.

"Sonny this Song is great"! She said. I looked up at her holding my pad of paper in amazement.

"Thanks"!

"Sing some of it". She said handing me the pad of paper. I did and sang My melody.

_Time passes by so quickly. _

_But I guess I though you would be here forever. _

_I never even had the chance to say goodbye. _

_There is so many things to tell you left unsaid until now._

_Can you hear me when I talk to you?_

_Do the words I say ever make it through?_

_Can you hear me when I talk to you?_

_Because I would give anything if I just knew._

She smiled as I finished. I could tell my singing wasn't great while I was bawling.

"Are you going to finish it"?

"Maybe".

"You should"! I smiled.

"Okay"! I said she then handed me My pad of paper.

"What Now"?

"Ya! Come on it will take things off your mind"!

"Not when the song is about the only thing I am thinking about"! I said agreeing anyways.

Chad POV!

I looked down at Sonny singing... Singing Her beautiful song. I lied there on the clouds floating. Tawni was down there trying to comfort her. If I knew my notes would do this I wouldn't have wrote them. But maybe that wasn't the case of why She is breaking down.

I wrote the notes she wrote to me as she wrote them. I stood in the crowd as she did her show. When she helped that little girl and her mom. Sonny was so sweet but was so broken down.

_Sonny I love you!_ I blew down to her. She looked around startled.

"I love you to"! She whispered.

"Who are you talking to"? Tawni asked her.

I smiled she could hear me! But will she ever believe that its not her imagination?

She prays to me every night. I wish I could respond.

Sonny's POV.

Tawni grew more worried as I whispered to my imaginary Chad. I always felt he was in my head though... still now.

"Great song by the way"! She called out.

"Thanks". Again saying.

" well I got to get home"!

"Okay thanks Tawni C ya".

"C ya". She said on the way out of my room. I heard my mom say her goodbye's and the front door closed. I felt my head drop onto my pillow. My eyes shot closed and I stared at the darkness in my eyelids.

**The next morning. **

I woke up and walked to the box of letters. Remembering I couldn't Read One.

My head was bursting in pain. I went to the living room with The full cast of so random Standing in my living room.

"Sonny You might want to see this"! My mom said handing me the remote to the TV. I turned it on.

_Sonny Munroe FALLING FOR CHAD! She is now over obsessed with Chad writing letters back! How crazy is she going it to get?_

I threw the remote at the floor and ran to my room holding my eyes. In tears, I locked my door. With in seconds They were knocking on my door.

"Sonny there is something we have to tell you also"! I heard Neco's Voice say coming through the door. I opened the door. Neco was holding a piece of paper.

He handed it to me I looked at the signature...It was Chads...

**Thank You for reading Chapter 7. Just so everyone knows Chad is not alive. Thank you for all the great reviews! And if you haven't Please do!**

**God bless**

**Sierra :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading all the chapters so far and I hope you like this one please review!**

I stared hopelessly at the note. Why was it opened... It wasn't a note to me. But I looked at the edges of the paper... It was ripped out of something. I slowly unfolded the note. I looked up at all of there staring eyes. I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

_ Dear, Diary. _

I laughed. He wrote in a diary. How did they get this though?

I read on.

_Dear, Diary. _

_ My sister died today... By my abusive dad... I don't know what to think... having something like that torn out of you. That spot is just left empty... Left blank. But I never got why I didn't do anything to help her get out... she wasn't old enough to up and run like I did. She was barley One yet. My life was torn now. She was gone... Sonny will never __know. Diary... God... Will someone tell me how to feel. This pain is to much right now. All I want to do is lock myself in my bedroom and look out the window waiting for someone to come tell me the truth... But for now I will have to act like nothing happened and its all because I never opened up. _

_Chad Dylan Cooper. _

His hand writing made me cry. This story made me cry... But I still wondered how they got it. How they found it. I opened my door to find them all exactly how I found them.

"What are you doing with this"? I asked waiting for one of them to answer up.

"Sonny When they took down there studio they found this in his dressing room. They never found the other papers. But this one right now.

"Wait why should I be worried about this"?

"It was wrote before he started writing the notes to you. What if..."

I rolled my eyes before they could finish and shut the door.

My cell phone rang.

"Hello"?

"Hey Sonny".

"Who is this"?

"I am Chads friends Jerry".

"Okay um Hi".

"Sonny I am sorry to just call like this but um Did Chad ever give you notes"?

"Um not while he was still alive no".

"Well Will you give me a call when you are done with the letters".

Before I could answer he hung up... I looked at my phone while I took it off of my ear and onto my dresser.

I looked out my window across the bright street to see this man walking down a street. He was an older man. He was walking with a dog... He was blind. His dog stood by his side until they got to the right place. They turned the corner and walked away. That man had someone there for him... I knew I had people there but I would never let them close enough to help. I pushed them away. What if it is to late... tomorrow... Next week... Next month. How long am I going to wait before I cry out my tears on someones shoulder.

Someone that is there for me.

Someone that loves me enough to cry with me... Someone that understands my pain.

I tried to let Tawni In but she fell to close. I don't need a friend right now. I need a sister... Or a brother I need my family. But my family is my only friends.

Now I have to deal with it...

**The next morning... **

The night before I went to bed early... With the thought... of everything... My heart was ill... and my sole was trying to let go of me before I was ready... I took out the next note and read it softy aloud to myself...

_Dear, Sonny Munroe..._

_ At this pace you wont finish the end till next year... So I am asking you now to read one in the morning and one at night... so you know sooner... And you will understand sooner... I don't want to fail you in a way you wont care for me but that you will understand my pain and I want to understand yours... Sonny when you walk somehow I know that you are aware of your surrounding like you think someone is watching you... The way you talk you are worried..._

_Sonny what are worried about? I have asked you similar questions but this one thing... I just am worried for you! I love you to much to let you slip away through my fingers like sand! _

_Love Chad Dylan Cooper!_

So now I get to read two notes... Okay. Well I guess I was A little worried. About things but... I froze. There was. But I didn't know what to say...

_Dear Chad Dylan Cooper. _

_ You are somewhat right... I am definitely aware of my surroundings. I don't know hard Child hood I guess. But it doesn't matter that much... I know you wouldn't let me go but I let you... You slipped right on through... What can I do now though?_

_I wish you could tell me what to do now... But if you could I wouldn't even be in the situation... But if you had to leave I would rather be in this situation then not knowing how you felt was the same that I did._

_Chad Dylan Cooper No matter how long I have to wait I will be here every step of the way._

_Chad Dylan Cooper... Please wait For me._

_Love Sonny Munroe._

I Looked at the note I just wrote and smiled... My love was undeniable and I just noticed how long my feeling for Chad have been!

But I have to live each day... Now I have to decide.

**:D SO SORRY about the wait for the next chapter... SO BUSY... I have school supplies to get... And My computer wont stop crashing on me! Thank you all PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**God Bless**

**~Sierra**


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY OKAY OKAY! I HAVE A REASON FOR TAKING SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG TO POST A NEW CHAPTER... okay I really don't. But this story kinda got weird for me. But no longer is. I kinda didn't know what to do... Its like the same thing 1000 times over you know? But maybe you don't :D but whatever! :D**

**Love you guys! **

**Thank you for reading the newest chapter :D Chapter 9!**

**Btw Check out my other stories to like HER NEW LIFE, and THE SECRETS WE CAN'T TELL. Even my newest one FALLING FOR TORI!**

**R&R**

**Sonny's POV :)**

_**a few weeks later**_

I got many notes, most just talking about him and his past... how he loved me.

I can say that I loved him...

But I wont be able to say it to his face...

I lost that chance...

I opened my note

_Dear Sonny_

_ You are getting to the end... you are getting close. But before you read the last part, why don't you dig up my number out of your trash and give me a call when you are done :) -_I can't Chad... not anymore. I would if I could... I would if I could. _ When you get to the end, I will find out if you ever cared about me... as a boyfriend or just as a friend. Sonny I can tell you I loved you more then a friend... I have had a lot of girlfriends... and I mean a lot of girlfriends... and I thought I loved them. But I love you more as just a friend then I ever did being all those girls boyfriend. That Sonny... is how much I love you.. and maybe that doesn't say much to you... but it say's so much to me._

_Sonny I need to know soon... I am loosing it because you are not right next to me holding my hand. _

_I love you Sonny _

_Love Chad Dylan Cooper _

Wow Chad is getting mushier by the note... I swear its getting... extremely sweet. I wish he was still here... because I wouldn't wait till the end.. I would jump into his arms right now and say that I love him to death. That I have never felt anyway different.

So maybe its time to put this into a note for him.

_Dear Chad Dylan Cooper..._

_ You know what... I have been thinking about a lot latly. And one of the things is that I hate it more then I ever have with you not being here. I hate it so much and I don't know what to do with myself when I know that I can't run to you and tell you the things going on in my life... I just need you to know that I miss you... that I miss you SO MUCH! And that I really... REALLY love you. I don't think I have ever grasped that I love you this much before. But I am now. And I am ready to tell the world, that I am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper... I just wish that he could do the same. That he could stand up and say "Sonny is my 'lady'" And when I think about you I smile. And I can't help it anymore but cry. _

_I love you forever... even if you are not with me anymore. _

_ Sonny _

**Sorry for the short Chapter.. but I really need to ask the fans of this story a question...**

**Okay so I know its been SO long from when I last posted, and I hope that you are all interested enough to answer my question.**

**So here it is...**

**I have some ideas of how to go with this Story... now I don't want to give you the ending... but what do you think the next chapter should be about?**

**P.M or just Review! :) I don't mind either one :D **

**Btw the next chapter IS NOT THE LAST! So please don't make it sound like an 'ending'**

**Oh and I am sorry this story is kinda just the notes.. but I just don't know where to go with this story right now! :) **

**Please answer!**

**Love you guys**

**Review**

**Sierra**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter I am going to do! I hope that you guys like it! :[ sorry for the long wait. But I never had an idea for the next chapter, so we are going to skip ahead and get to the end. Okay? Sorry for the disappointment everyone! :( I hope you like this chapter and the ending though! **

**R&R **

**Read my other stories? :) I hope that you like them if you do! **

**Sierra~~**

**(Thank you KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare for the suggestion on the next chapter! It means a lot! :) I actually really liked the idea! :) **

**Sonny's POV**

I can't believe it... today is the last day to open the letters. To open up Chads heart. I woke up this morning with a knot in my stomach. I will not open the letters, not right now. I can't. If I do I know that I will cry, I know that this will be the last time to read his... life. I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach every time I would read or even think about the letters. I loved him, I have always loved him.

But I don't have him

I never had him.

I will never have him.

And that breaks me... knowing that breaks my heart.

That is why I cry... that is why I can't go a day without crying, because of Chad.. because of you chad.

I took out my pen and paper though, to write him a note before I even read this one. The last one. I set the last note, which seemed kinda thick, on my desk while I wrote my note.

_Dear Chad. _

_ I miss you. God I miss you, so much. I wish that you were here with me, but you aren't. And it is breaking me apart. I miss your smile, your hair, your eyes. I miss everything. I miss your laugh, I miss you making fun of my show even. I miss all of it. But most of all I miss our friendship. I know, we didn't really have a good friendship, not that it was bad, but it was forbidden. So we were friends, but we were more friend-enemies. Which I am okay with. Because it made my life more of an adventure. I miss going to work and seeing you, I miss wanting to go to work because of you. You were my life, even though you didn't know. I didn't know that you liked me. I wish that you would have told me. I wish that I have told you. I wish that we would have been together, because then you wouldn't had to come see me to tell me how you felt, you wouldn't have died for me... that is weird. Saying that you died for me, sounds like it came right out of a fairy tail. I don't think you actually died for me, but you wouldn't have died if it wasn't for me. So it was my fault. So you didn't die for me. You died because of me. I just realized that honestly. I just really honestly realized that. Chad I cry every day wanting you here with me. Chad I wont give up on us. Even though you are gone, I know that sounds weird, but I cant help but wonder where we would be right now if everything was normal, if everything was okay. If we would be together. Would we grow old together? Would we be happy together?_

_Chad I wish you were here._

_I can't take it anymore.._

_Sonny oxoxox_

Its true.. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take not being with... the love of my life.

I have no doubt in my mind that chad was the love of my life. I don't have any doubt what so ever.

I picked up the letter, my chest heavy. My heart racing. My hands shaking. I didn't want to open it.. but I wanted to open it so bad. I wanted to know what was the last things he wanted to say to me.

There was at least 2 pages in here.

So a lot to read.

My hands to shook while I opened it.

I pulled out the pages and slowly opened the letters.

I read the first words.

_Sonny, read this page first. Don't skip ahead, okay? This is really important. _

Okay Chad...

_Sonny.. I have a lot to say in this letter, but its hard because I have pretty much said it in every other letter that I have wrote to you. _

_Sonny. I want to tell you WHY I love you, okay? So here I go. This might take awhile because there is so much to love with you. _

_Sonny, I love your smile, your eyes, your hair. You are beautiful, smart, sexy, pretty, amazing, talented (like seriously you can sing), you are crazy (but in that good way) you are different, original-different, you are a really good cook. Like when you made me those pancakes, DELICIOUS._

I started crying, he told me the pancakes were horrible. But he was with his 'friends' at the falls.

_Sonny, I love you because you aren't afraid to be you. What you see is what you get, and you are just all around amazing. Sonny, you can have any guy that you want, you can have anyone. But I hope out of everyone that you choose me. I had to find a brilliant way to tell you how I feel, and have a way for you to tell me how you feel, if you have been writing, so I came up with letters. I have a secret, I write in a 'diary'. Okay, its not really a diary, but, its kinda like one. But if you go through it.. its mostly about you. Its mostly about everything you do that just... makes me smile. _

_Sonny. I don't just like you, I can never say that I have ever just liked you. Because the first time that I put my eyes on you, I loved you. I am in love with you Sonny. _

The page ended. I slowly closed my eyes and went to the next page.

There was only 5 words on this big page.

_Sonny... Will you Marry me?_

I just about died reading that.

_Sonny... Will you Marry me?_

I read them again

_Sonny... Will you Marry me?_

And again

_Sonny... Will you Marry me?_

And again.

I looked at the letter, for a really, really long time.

"Yes... Yes I will... but I can't." I said, sobbing into my hands. I collapsed to the floor. "I can't." I repeated. I want to be with chad. I want to be with the love of my life forever, but I don't know how.

Other then to die..

But how much will I be loosing if I die?

Tawni.. my best friend..

my mom.

Neco

Grady

Zora...

So random

Everything that I have here.

Do I want to get rid of all of this for Chad...

Yes...

I would loose everything if it just means I could be with Chad...

Forever.

Do I really want to do this?

I think so. I think so...

I easily got up. My feet rubbed against the carpet.

"This is the last time I will walk on these carpets." I whispered softly to myself.

"Hey Sonny! Do you want some eggs?" My mom yelled from the kitchen. I didn't know that she was awake...

"No mom... that's okay. I am not really hungry." I started to sob again, silently.

This is the last time I will talk to my mother.

Do I really want to give her up? I heard my phone ring, back inside my room. I ran back in, before going to the bathroom.

"Hey girl! You wanna hang out tonight? We can go to the club!" -Tawni-

I didn't respond.

I threw my phone against the wall and ran into the bathroom.

Pills...

I opened the medicine cabinet.

Pills...

I took out bottle after bottle. And swallowed them down. I turned on the shower, so my mom wouldn't come looking for me till well after I am dead. I always took long, long showers.

I sat next to him. And he hugged me. Telling me that I made the wrong choice, but that he was happy I was with him. But that I hurt everyone that loved me down there.

So I told him that the love of my life was up here, so I needed to be here.

"But do you really think it was worth it? You would have been with me sometime, you could have found somebody that you loved more." He whispered to me, still hugging me.

"That is not possible. And even if it was, I wouldn't want to risk it. I just want to be with you. Its not like I am not with them, they still have me in there hearts."

"But I wasn't not with you. I was in your heart."

"I love you." He said, then kissed me on the lips. Making my heart melt.

My non beating heart.

But with that he grabbed my hand, and we walked off to heaven.

**Wow :) You like? Lol :) Review? :] I hope that you guys do like this. Seriously. Sorry that I ended, but I was excited to give you guys the ending. And I didn't want you guys to wait 4 months for me to figure out how to play out the rest of the story.**

**I love you guys! Thank you for sticking with me! **

**It means so much. **

**3**

**God Bless**

**Sierra~~**


End file.
